rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art GambolShroudMagazineCA.png|Concept art of Gambol Shroud's Dust magazines, showcasing how they keep true to the imagery from previous seasons. RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Blake Belladonna.jpg|Concept art of Blake and her weapon, Gambol Shroud for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Gambol shroud.png|Gambol shroud viewed from different angles Img character03 2.png|Gambol Shroud's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character03.png|Blake and Gambol Shroud, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Blake Weapon B glock 19 (dilydaly).png|RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Gambol Shroud Glock 19 Volume 4 promo blake.jpg|Gambol Shroud on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster V5 premiere date blake.png|Gambol Shroud on the RWBY Volume 5 announcement poster V6 promotional material release date of Blake.jpg|Gambol Shroud on the RWBY Volume 6 announcement poster BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Blake Belladonna.jpg|Blake's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Blake Belladonna (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Blake with Gambol Shroud in her BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork Amity arena website blake belladonna.png|Gambol Shroud on RWBY: Amity Arena official artwork Amity arena character art blake belladonna.png|Blake with her weapon, Gambol Shroud for RWBY: Amity Arena artwork BlakeRibbonAmityArena.png|Ribbon Blake from RWBY: Amity Arena artwork BlakeAmityArenaRender.png|Ribbon Blake render from RWBY: Amity Arena Turnaround Models GSTFull.gif|A turnaround of Gambol Shroud. GambolShroud 01.jpg GambolShroud 02.jpg GambolShroud 03.jpg GambolShroud 04.jpg GambolShroud 05.jpg GambolShroud 06.jpg GambolShroud 07.jpg GambolShroud 08.jpg GambolShroud 09.jpg GambolShroud 10.jpg GambolShroud 11.jpg GambolShroud 12.jpg GambolShroud 13.jpg GambolShroud 14.jpg GambolShroud 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Blake Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Gambol Shroud Poster by Jody RWBY_Blake_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Gambol Shroud Metal Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game Manga Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg Covers Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 blake throws sword in taijitu head.png Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 16.png Screenshots - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00014.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00015.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' 'Blake Cards' Blake Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "Black" Trailer 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|Blake in a combat pose with Gambol 1003 Black Trailer 3505.png|Gambol Shroud being unsheathed 1003 Black Trailer 3586.png|Dual Wielding: Cleaver and Katana. The end of the katana appears to be double-edged 1003_Black_Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud transforming 1003_Black_Trailer 4155.png|A view of Gambol Shroud's Cleaver sheath on Blake's back 1003 Black Trailer 4271.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud's recoil to increase its velocity 1003 Black Trailer 4496.png|Massive Gambol Shroud Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|Blake, using Gambol to cut the train cars bond Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud to kill an Ursa Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 14234.png|Blake, preparing Gambol Shroud 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png|Getting ready to strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png|Blake fighting off the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Blake times two, using her Semblance 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 17914.png|Gambol Shroud held up-close by Yang Black and White 1116 Black and White 11632.png|My mess, my clean-up 1116 Black and White 12039.png|Blake using the katana's inner edge to threaten Roman. 1116 Black and White 12277.png|Close up of the guard in the katana form. 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake uses her Semblance and Gambol to land a hit on Roman Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 38.png| V2t 45.png| Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01543.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00040.png|Gambol Shroud's pistol form. V2 04 00062.png| V2 04 00064.png| V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2 04 00067.png|Checkmate: Weiss uses a glyph to provide Blake with extra energy, allowing Gambol Shroud swings to project strikes that can cut through missiles in mid air. Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Gambol Shroud is lying on a suitcase. Search and Destroy V2 09 00035.png V2 09 00048.png V2 09 00054.png|Honey, I'm home! V2 09 00055.png|Taking care of some baby Nevermores No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00046.png|Fire Clone V2 11 00047.png|Earth Clone V2 11 00048.png V2 11 00049.png|Ice Clone Breach V2 12 00010.png V2 12 00017.png V2 12 00018.png V2 12 00019.png|Strike a pose. V2 12 00020.png| Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png|Blake wields Gambol Shroud in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 27.png Round One V3e1 34.png V3e1 35.png V3e1 36.png V3e1 39.png|A ninja must see through deception Beginning of the End V3 07 00015.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00015.png V3 10 00128.png V3 10 00130.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00015.png V3 11 00016.png V3 11 00017.png V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00034.png V3 11 00104.png V3 11 00105.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00033.png V4 03 00036.png V4 03 00037.png V4 03 00044.png V4 03 00052.png V4 03 00058.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Blake Character Short V5 blake short 00011.png V5 blake short 00013.png V5 blake short 00017.png Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00009.png V5OP 00032.png Alone Together V5 08 00028.png V5 08 00032.png V5 08 00034.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00044.png V5 09 00045.png V5 09 00046.png V5 09 00047.png V5 09 00057.png True Colors V5 10 00016.png V5 10 00018.png V5 10 00020.png V5 10 00021.png V5 10 00022.png V5 10 00023.png V5 10 00024.png V5 10 00025.png V5 10 00027.png V5 10 00029.png V5 10 00031.png V5 10 00034.png V5 10 00066.png V5 10 00069.png Downfall V5 13 00022.png V5 13 00024.png V5 13 00043.png V5 13 00044.png V5 13 00051.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00009.png V5 14 00011.png V5 14 00013.png V5 14 00014.png V5 14 00027.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00062.png V5 14 00064.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00025.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00002.png V6 op 00003.png V6 op 00030.png Argus Limited V6 01 00005.png V6 01 00006.png V6 01 00009.png V6 01 00059.png V6 01 00064.png V6 01 00072.png V6 01 00079.png V6 01 00080.png V6 01 00085.png V6 01 00088.png Uncovered V6 02 00017.png V6 02 00019.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition blake.gif Cat Burglar Chibi2 00010.png Chibi2 00011.png Chibi2 00012.png Chibi2 00013.png Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00011.png Chibi 04 00012.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00006.png Chibi 07 00031.png Chibi 07 00032.png Chibi 07 00033.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00012.png Screenshot - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00001.png Chibi3 06 00002.png Chibi3 06 00003.png Chibi3 06 00004.png Chibi3 06 00006.png Chibi3 06 00007.png Chibi3 06 00024.png Chibi3 06 00026.png Category:Gambol Shroud images Category:Image Gallery